


In the bleak midwinter

by Tabata



Series: Leoverse [54]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-22 01:00:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9574916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tabata/pseuds/Tabata
Summary: Blaine, Cody and Leo spend a winter evening in a mansion that might or might not be locked under the snow.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **WARNING:** This story is an AU from the original 'verse. What happens in here has little to none correlation with what happens in Leonard Karofsky-Hummel VS The world or Broken Heart Syndrome. The characters involved are (mostly) the same, but situations and relationships between them may be completely different.  
>  In this 'verse, Blaine is a high society Lord in some sort of post-medieval/fantasy-ish AU, he was the Supreme General of the Army but now he's retired and his job is to teach new recruits the Art of War. Against his father's advice, he married Cody, a kid half his age (Blaine will do that most of the time), and to add layers of shame upon layers of shame he ended up keeping the sex slave his bff Sam gave him as an ironic present for his wedding. Then the kids proceeded to suck him into a threesome and at that point Blaine's life was over.

“We're gonna need bigger beds,” Leo groans as he untangles himself and goes lie down a few inches away with a sigh of relief. He tries to spread as far as he could with both arms and legs but the result is barely to his satisfaction. He likes to occupy a lot of space and stretch his long limbs, but he's got merely a corner of the bed at his disposal right now.

Blaine snorts, welcoming a very weary Cody in his arms. Managing both of them in one night always takes his toll on him. “Are we?” He asks.

“Yes,” Leo insists, stubbornly as he does everything in his life. “No matter the combination, at the end of the day it's always a mess in here.”

“Are you suggesting that there are too many people on this bed?” Blaine asks, grinning. He knows Leo will take it the wrong way – when does he not? – but the three of them are emotionally in a good place, and Blaine feels extremely relaxed after spending the past two weeks on the other side of the world, away from their home, his father and the consequences of the life choices he made, so he can very well deal with a pouting Leo just for fun. 

As expected, Leo frowns at him. “No,” he says very slowly, and it's made very clear just by the set of his eyes that he's not liking the implications of Blaine's statement. “I'm saying there's never enough space. But of course you would think that. Leave it to you to always remind me where I stand.”

Cody slowly reaches out to him, stroking his arm. “He was joking,” he says. “Besides, judging by the fun you two had tonight, I'd say I'm the one that would be thrown out of the bed. In fact, I almost was.”

“That was just a miscalculated movement,” Leo blushes, remembering how he inadvertently almost pushed Cody down the mattress as he was reaching for Blaine. Then, he coughs, trying to bring back everybody's attention to the real question that just surfaced. “Blaine would never choose me over you.”

Cody sighs and Blaine rolls his eyes. He wanted to play around, not start another debate on whom he loves the most; especially because he doesn't love one more the other, but Leo can't be convinced on that. The only thing that could, maybe, would be if Blaine married him too, or at least let him stay in the house as a free man, but Blaine can't do either of those things, and so Leo will always be convinced that he's partial to Cody. At least this mistaken notion is not enough to make him give up on both of them.

“Luckily for everybody, I don't have to choose,” Blaine says, closing the argument. “Anyway, our bed at home is already bigger than most, I had it custom-made. I can't have all the beds in all the places we own change to the right size just because we're going to spend a few weeks there every other year.”

“Well, how long ago was that?” Leo asks.

“How long ago was what?”

“The bed!” Leo says, turning his head on the pillow to looks at him. “How long ago you had it custom-made?”

Blaine has to think about that. “Um, I think it was some ten years ago,” he answers. “I had just moved in and the bed seemed way too small for the size of the room, so I ordered a bigger one to the family carpenter, when we still had one. Of course, there was no walk-in closet at the time.”

What is now a huge walk-in closet that takes up a big portion of the original room was Leo's own room up to a couple of years ago. As it is the custom of Blaine's land, the wealthy keep their sex-slaves either in an harem inside the servants quarters, but well separated from it, or in a room built within the walls of the master's bedroom. Blaine didn't have either of those, but had the room built when Leo arrived. Then, Leo started to sleep in the bed with them more and more, until his own room became completely useless and Blaine had it turned into a closet, since the amount of the boys' clothes had inexplicably tripled, even though they both spent half their time naked or almost so.

“But that was even before the wedding!” Leo exclaims, shaking his head. “You had the bed custom-made for two at best. “

“Well, that was what most people would have done,” Blaine arches an eyebrow. “I mean, I couldn't have known I would end up with the two of you.”

“This is exactly my point. See, that bed was perfect for you two, but now I am here,” and he pronounces every word very clearly just to make a point the other two know way better than him, “so the bed doesn't suit our needs anymore.”

Blaine chuckles, amused. Leo has used those words or a variation of them to ask for anything he deemed necessary since the moment he realized he was actually allowed to ask for things. “Let's hear it, what kind of bed would suit our needs? 'Cause you alone are pretty needy, I'm not sure a carpenter fit for the job even exists!”

Leo throws a pillow at him, and then another when Blaine laughs. Cody, caught in the midst of it, whines and tries to hide, but he can barely move his legs. “I just want a bed where I can stretch my legs every once in a while without having to touch you two in doing so.”

“I don't think I've _ever_ seen you move away from either of us to stretch even a finger,” Blaine keeps chuckling, one of his hands lazily stroking Leo's shoulder and the other Cody's hip.

“That's because I don't have enough room!” Leo insists, blushing again. “Or else, I _would_ move away to stretch.”

“Says the boy who can't sleep at night unless he can wrap the entirety of his body around Cody,” Blaine keeps mocking him. “Come on! You're the most clingy person I've ever met.”

Leo is about to say something horribly offensive – something he wouldn't be allowed to do even in the special circumstances he's living now, because Blaine hates foul language – but Cody suddenly screams and both he and Blaine turn to him. They don't realize it is a cry of uncontrollable enthusiasm until they see Cody's face.

“What's up, pet?” Blaine asks sweetly.

“It's snowing!” Cody cries out again and, despite the sleepy look he had a moment ago, he scrambles on his knees and down the bed. The other two are so confused that they didn't even enjoy the sight of Cody's round naked ass swinging in front of their eyes. They both look out the window, where a white, soft blanket seems to cover everything. It must have snowed while they were busy with each other.

Now, it's not the first time Cody sees the snow at this point, but it never ceases to amaze him, possibly because he has lived all his life in a place where it's almost always summer. “Look at that!” He says, placing both his hands on the window pane and pressing his nose against the glass. “It looks like a completely different place.”

They _do_ notice his ass now, white as porcelain with just the slightest tinges of pink where their fingers have grabbed it too hard, and that's why it takes them a few seconds to actually realize he's talking to them. “Well, you might say that...” Blaine starts, confused.

“From a certain point of view...” Leo continues, as confused as Blaine is. 

Luckily for them, Cody doesn't realize they were distracted. “Do you think the entrance door will be stuck?” He asks, half scared and half thrilled. Since Leo told him about that one time he and his family remained trapped in their trailer for the best part of a day because it had snowed too much and they couldn't open the door, Cody can't wait to experience that, even though the thought scares him a little.

“Maybe,” Leo likes the idea of giving him hope. “We might even be forced to spend the rest of the winter here. Ration food, water, use what scarce firewood we have only in case of emergency—“

“But we have a whole barn filled with firewood,” Blaine comments, puzzled.

“What scarce firewood we have,” Leo insists with a serious face, “and warm each other in other ways.”

Cody chuckles, getting where this is going. “Right. I bet you know a lot of those ways.”

“Can't say that I don't,” Leo smirks.

Cody chuckles again. He can feel round two approaching in the air, and his body is slowly preparing for that. “Well, King Winter really outdid himself this time, didn't he?”

“Who?” Blaine asks.

“King Winter,” Cody says, finally leaving the window to return to the warmth of the bed. “Around the end of the last Moon, Master Autumn gives him back the scepter of command, which is rightfully his, and he goes on wrapping the world in ice and covering it in snow, protecting it while the world prepares itself to be reborn a few months later in the womb of Lady Spring. King Winter will give her the scepter too and she would later pass it on to Mrs. Summer, which will nurture and raise the world in the warmth of her embrace, until it will be time for it to stand on its own to feet and follow Master Autumn's teachings in an endless, beautiful circle.”

Blaine looks at him, blinking. “Where all this is coming from?” He asks.

Cody makes a nest in Blaine's arms, his back against Blaine's chest and his knees slightly parted and pointed at Leo. “Leo told this story to me. Isn't it beautiful?”

Blaine turns towards Leo and looks at him puzzled. He seems to do that a lot today. “Why is that if I leave you alone with him a few hours, you either mount him or tell him fairy tales?” He asks, genuinely curious.

“Blaine!” Cody squeaks at his phrasing. He covers his face with both his hands.

“Let's say we have a very intricate relationship,” Leo nods, pretending to be very serious.

“Oh, I don't doubt that,” Blaine chuckles.

Leo looks at them both, a prying smile on his lip. “And what do you think about making it even more intricate,” he asks, gently parting Cody's knees to place himself between them, “adding you to the mix?”

Blaine chuckles. “Can I refuse?” He asks, clearly not wanting to as he receives Leo's kiss.

“Absolutely no,” Leo answers.

Blaine kisses him again before he can lose him to Cody's inviting graces. “Thought so.”

Leo gets caught in the kiss pretty easily and when he looks back at Blaine his eyes are a little bit darker. “M'lord, do you reckon you can mount us both this time around?” He asks, speaking intentionally in a more refined way. Then he bursts out laughing against Blaine's lips. The man laughs too, as Cody whines, embarrassed. Meanwhile, outside the world is white, the door might be blocked, and yet none of them would care.


End file.
